A Piece of the Future
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Maka doubting herself and thought she can't be Soul's type. Will she ever change her mind?


**A Piece of the Future **

**I came up with this when I was daydreaming about my boyfriend. He is now in Basic Training in Georgia while I am in my little island waiting for him. Well, I hope you all like it. **

"I feel like an idiot." I said, sitting on the sofa while reading my book. Soul, Black Star, and Kid went to the arcade tonight while I sat home by myself doing what I always do, read. "Everyone is having fun and I am the only idiot that is staying home. I guess I am boring." I let out a sigh. "Why am I not like Blair? She is so outgoing and fun and I am just a boring bookworm. Soul will like only those types of girls." I then paused. "Why am I thinking about that? He will never see me as dating material. I am nothing to him." I laid on the sofa and stare at the clock. "Well, I hope he comes soon…." I drift to sleep. _He will never love me… _

The suddenly, the door opened. My eyes opened as I heard the door. But I wasn't in the living room. As I stood up, I found myself in an unfamiliar room. I was on a cozy large bed, larger than the sofa and my bed combined. I found someone beside me. He was facing his back to me, snorting sweetly. His hair was silver, silver… the only person that has that hair color is… I sneaked out of bed and found myself naked. I raced to the mirror hanging on the wall and stared at myself with shock. I was beautiful. I have never called myself beautiful and here I am, checking myself.

"What happened to me?" I whispered. A dress caught my gaze. It was a beautiful white dress I have ever since. I put it on and raced out the room. The house was huge and incredible. I've never seen anything like it. I then found a garden filled with vivid flowers. I was overjoyed. I love flowers. As I was walking towards the gate, I found sakura petals. There was a trail so I followed it. I kept on following and found a tub filled with petals. "Wow…" Suddenly, I felt strong warm arms around my waist. I was shocked at first but then it felt so familiar. I turn to him and blushed. It was him, Soul. He was tall as usually and muscular yet gentle to the touch. His crimson eyes were glimmering as always and his sharp smile, takes my breath away. He pulled me even more closer to him, trailing his lips on my skin. I hate feeling this way; it feels good yet appears vulnerable.

"Happy Anniversary Love…" He whispered, running his fingers through my sensitive skin. "I love you…" My heart took a leap after hearing that, it makes me want to hear it over and over again. I've never felt so much love in my life and I don't want to lose this feeling. I want every day to be like this. "What are you thinking about Maka?" He gently cupped my face, making me face him straight in his eyes, without hesitation, I kissed him. My heart, soul, mind, and body crave for him so much. "I love you Mrs. Evans." I pulled back and stared at him. I am this man's wife. I cried happily in front of him. "Maka, are you okay?" I hugged him with all my strength "Maka…"

"I love you Mr. Evans." I replied. "I am just very happy." I let out a smile. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Good, I am happy too." He said, rubbing my lips. "Do you want to attend a bath with me my wife?" He kissed my hand lightly as I cupped his face. The face of the man I was married to and I love him endlessly. I unbuttoned my dress slowly. He bit his lips and kissed my chest. He grabbed my waist and lifted me in the air and onto the counter. He moved between my legs, taking off everything that is blocking his way to my skin. His hunger grew and my cry of pleasure as he devour me. He went lower and harder. The more he gave me his love, the more I craved for more. He then went in me, thrusting me. I feel connected with him, my Soul. He went faster as I mourned with delight. Making love seem like a dance, a dance that only we can do. It is a passion that only we can give to each other. As I grasp on to him, he moved to my ear and said, "I love you…"

"MAKA!" A loud voice screamed. It was Soul. "Why do you have to sleep in the living room?"

"I am sorry…" I replied. I realize it was a dream, a good one too. "I guess I doze off."

"Maka, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Next time, can you come along? It seems weird without you in the picture." Soul said, blushing.

"Sure…" I replied. I can't wait for the future.


End file.
